The sense system may be divided into a system that detects the voltage of a bit line and a system that detects a current flowing through a bit line. In these sense systems, a method is known by which when a negative threshold of a memory cell is read, the voltage applied to the source side of the memory cell is raised to virtually apply a negative potential (voltage) to between gate and source of the memory cell.